


Sleeping lovers (Only Fanart)

by Silabaris_Legi



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaris_Legi/pseuds/Silabaris_Legi
Summary: Just Lestat and Louis sleeping together inside their coffin :3





	Sleeping lovers (Only Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 22th inktober prompt. I made it with rapidograph and watercolors :3


End file.
